PRAY
by seungsigan
Summary: Tout produit qui a une action sur le cerveau et sur le comportement est considéré comme une drogue. Les spécialistes parlent de produits psychoactifs pour désigner les substances interdites comme le cannabis,l'héroïne ou encore la cocaïne. Super Junior,DBSK,FT Island,CN Blue,EXO,B.A.P,Block B,NU'EST,BTOB.


«_Seigneur j'ai pêché,pardonne-moi. »

Le jeune homme se balançait d'avant en arrière en murmurant cette phrase depuis plus de trente minutes. A cause de ses nombreuses génuflexions par jour,le jeune homme ne sentait presque plus ses genoux lorsqu'il s'agenouillait mais peu importe,le seigneur devait d'abord lui accorder le pardon. En s'agenouillant,il sentit les échardes transpercer son pantalon repassé et venir caresser agressivement sa peau qui allait sûrement rougir par la suite. Le jeune coréen tenait fortement un chapelet de cinq dizaines entre ses doigts dont les veines ressortaient et pleurait silencieusement. Il avait pêché une fois de plus. Il s'était laisser envoûter par la tentation et avait désobéi aux ordres du prieuré. Le châtiment allait arriver et pourtant on était à trois semaines de la cérémonie du pardon mais il avait échoué en goûtant à la la luxure. Si Monseigneur le découvrait,il serait puni selon la parole de Dieu.

La cloche du matin sonna et le garçon compris qu'il devait se rendre dans la chapelle. Il se releva avant de mettre son chapelet autour de son cou et de se rendre dans la pièce où les autres garçons étaient probablement déjà assis. Il pénétra dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir alors que les bonnes soeurs faisaient le compte.

«_Mes enfants,que la messe commence. » déclara Monseigneur Jung qui était assis au centre de la petite scénette,une bible entre les mains comme à son habitude.

Les garçons se levèrent tous avant d'abaisser la tête et de joindre leurs mains devant leurs visages. La prière durait environ vingt minutes,Monseigneur priant vingt perles du chapelet sacré avant de commencer la cérémonie. A moins qu'ils en soient autorisés,aucun des garçons ne parlaient. Ils se contentaient tous d'écouter la parole de Dieu en acquiesçant lorsqu'il fallait acquiescer.

«_Dans trois semaines,la cérémonie du pardon s'effectuera car le seigneur pardonne toujours ses serviteurs. Mes fils,soyez patients,le pardon vous viendra.»

Alors que Monseigneur proférait ses paroles,des chuchotements s'élèvent dans la chapelle lorsqu'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année pénétra dans la pièce. Il portait une chemise blanche,une cravate noir rentrée à l'intérieur et un pantalon de la même couleur. Tout l'ensemble avait été soigneusement repassé au matin. Cela se voyait. L'homme s'avança vers le centre de la pièce,mal à l'aise en sentant tout ses regards sur lui.

«_Que le seigneur vous..Oh monsieur Daniel. Vous voilà enfin! » s'exclama Monseigneur. «_Approchez mon fils,approchez. » déclara-t-il ensuite en lui faisant signe de venir vers lui.

Le dit Daniel monta sur la petite scène avant de se rapprocher du prêtre qui affichait un sourire bien heureux. Les élèves du prieuré se questionnaient tous entre eux alors que les bonnes soeurs essayaient de rétablir le silence.

«_ Voici le nouveau professeur de psychologie. Monsieur Daniel Armand Lee. Il vous accompagnera pendant ces trois semaines dans le but de vous aidez à écrire le bon parchemin. Voyez-vous mes fils,si vous vous voulez vous faire pardonner,il faut montrer au seigneur que vous méritez son pardon. Monsieur Armand Lee si présent vous aidera à y voir plus clair tout en vous enseignant. Il étudiera aussi vos faits psychiques et votre comportement afin de savoir si vous êtes prêts pour ce genre de pratique. Merci de l'accueillir comme il se doit car après tout,ce n'est pas une tâche facile et vous devriez être honoré que Monsieur Armand Lee ait accepté celle-ci dans le but de vous accompagner sur votre chemin du pardon. »

Le dit Monsieur Daniel Armand Lee se sentit gêné par se plein de bons sentiments qu'avait Monseigneur envers lui. Il se mit face aux élèves avant de s'incliner légèrement. Ce qu'ils firent ensuite à leurs tour. La cérémonie recommença et le silence refit surface.

Après la messe,les élèves se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire où le déjeuner du matin les attendait. Donghae prit un plateau avant de se rendre au comptoir où un bol de café,deux tartines grillées et une petite assiette de beurre l'attendait.

Il était au Prieuré depuis tout petit et était habitué à la nourriture dites fade selon les autres. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une table où d'autres étaient déjà attablés. La table semblait bien agitée et le garçon ne serait pas étonné si la bonne soeur Soori débarquait afin de les réprimander sur leurs comportement honteux. Une question d'habitude. Donghae les salua tous avant de prendre place en face de son ami Sungmin qui grattait nerveusement le dos de sa main droite. Donghae remit correctement ses lunettes avant de s'avancer légèrement. Les mains de son ami était recouverte de griffures profondes. Lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Donghae l'observait,Sungmin fit disparaître ses mains en dessous de la table et l'implora du regard pour qu'il ne dise rien. Donghae acquiesça avant de lui faire un petit sourire que son ami lui rendit en rougissant.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient tous,le nouveau professeur arriva dans la pièce et le silence se fit. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir avant d'y prendre son plateau et d'aller vers la table des professeurs. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent en lui faisant des sourires qu'il jugea forcé. Il semblait tous plus âgé que lui. En tournant la tête,il souffla de soulagement. Deux hommes -probablement de son âge- pensa-t-il s'assirent près de lui.

«_ Nouveau?» questionna l'un deux en souriant.

«_ Ou..Oui.» fit Armand en s'inclinant légèrement.

«_ Enchanté dans ce cas.» déclara le jeune homme en s'inclinant à son tour. « Je m'appelle Yong Duk mais tu peux m'appeler Jay,c'est plus facile et plus court même si Monseigneur ne veut pas l'avouer..Lui » fit-il en montrant l'autre jeune homme assit à côté de lui. « C'est Jungmo. Il est professeur de musique et moi professeur de mathématique. Nous enseignons ici depuis bientôt trois ans et demi et espérons sincèrement que tu trouveras ta place auprès du Prieuré.»

Daniel grimaça légèrement avant de lui faire un léger sourire. Il avait l'impression que Jay avait appris ce texte par coeur afin de le réciter à chaque nouvel arrivant. Il se remit face à son plateau avant de commencer à manger. De temps en temps il parcourait la salle et remarqua très vite une table avec plusieurs jeunes hommes aux airs efféminés.

«_ La table des homosexuels. » expliqua Jay alors qu'Armand sursautait. « Monseigneur a cru bien faire en les mettant tous ensemble et en les mettant à l'écart des autres. Il pense que sinon,ils contamineront les autres..»

Contaminer? L'amour est une maladie?

«_ Cependant je ne suis pas de cette avis surtout que la moitié des élèves du Prieuré sont homosexuels à force de ne côtoyer que des autres garçons. Tu vois lui là-bas? » questionna Jay en montrant un jeune homme du doigt. « On dirait pas mais il est gay. Et pourtant oui,me diras-tu,il à l'air assez viril seulement tu comprendras très vite que les apparences sont trompeuses dans cet établissement. N'es-tu pas d'accord Jungmo?»

Daniel et Jay se tournèrent vers Jungmo qui acquiesça d'un air las avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Le nouveau professeur termina alors son déjeuner dans le silence avant de se lever à son tour afin de se rendre dans la classe qui lui servirait à donner cours de psychologie. Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs à l'aide du plan qui lui avait été donné le matin,il entendit un jeune homme pleurer. Il s'approcha en écoutant d'où venait les gémissements avant d'apercevoir un jeune homme dans sa chambre avec une bonne soeur à ses côtés.

«_ Ma soeur,je ne peux faire cela. Comprenez-moi. Je sais que le seigneur pourrait me comprendre s'il voyait à quel point je l'aimais. »

«_Contredis-tu la parole du Seigneur à travers la bible? »

«_N..non..Jamais je n'oserai contredire le seigneur ma soeur. Je vous le promets. »

«_ Et pourtant c'est ce que tu fais en aimant une personne dotée du même sexe de toi. Tu contredis ce que le Seigneur nous a commandé. Es-tu certain de vouloir te pardonner? »

«_ Ou..oui ma soeur.»

«_ Dans ce cas,fais ce que je te dis et le seigneur t'accordera peut-être son pardon.»

Daniel recula avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que la bonne soeur avait-elle bien pu dire de faire à ce jeune garçon qui semblait perdu?

Il reprit son chemin,il n'avait pas à être là et se dirigea vers sa classe. Lorsqu'il arriva,celle-ci était calme,les élèves attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Il s'était attendu à devoir prendre cinq minutes pour les calmer vu que c'était des garçons mais en fait non. Il se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise se demandant bien ce qui pouvait les tenir si calme. Une fois installé à son bureau,les garçons se levèrent avant de s'incliner à 90 degrés et de s'asseoir. Armand fit une légère grimace avant de prendre une craie.

«_Je m'appelle Daniel Armand. Daniel Armand Lee. » fit-il en écrivant son nom au tableau avant de se retourner vers les élèves.

L'un d'entre eux leva le doigt puis le rabaissa avant de relever puis de le ré-abaisser. Armand l'encouragea en lui souriant alors le garçon leva le doigt mais ne prit pas la parole pour autant.

«_ Oui..? » questionna le jeune professeur.

«_ Oh. Merci de m'accorder le droit de parole mon professeur.» fit le garçon.

Armand fronça les sourcils avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête pour la énième fois.

«_ Puis-je à nouveau prendre la parole s'il vous plait? »

«_ Mais bien évidemment..» l'encouragea Armand un peu embarrassé.

«_ Je me présente..» déclara le garçon en s'inclinant. «_ Je m'appelle Park Jungsu. Je suis le délégué de cette classe. Sachez cher professeur que nous sommes heureux que vous ayez accepté la proposition de Monseigneur Jung et nous ferons en sorte de vous satisfaire afin que vous soyez fier de nous.» continua-t-il en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

Le professeur lui fit un sourire qu'il espérait confiant avant de prendre place sur la chaise à sa disposition.

«_ Bien..Excuse-moi,il y a un problème? » interrogea-t-il à l'avis d'un élève qui n'avait pas l'air de se sentir mal.

En effet l'élève tremblait légèrement et il était recouvert de sueur. Il fit non de la tête au professeur avant de tamponner son front à l'aide d'un mouchoir de poche.

«_Tu es sûr? Parce que si non,je te conseille d'aller à l'infirme.. »

«_Excusez-moi de vous déranger mon professeur mais lorsqu'un élève est souffrant,il n'a pas le droit d'aller à l'infirmerie. C'est inscrit dans le règlement. Si l'élève souffre,il doit souffrir en silence car il ne peut manquer un cours pour cause de souffrance. »le coupa l'élève qu'Armand reconnu comme le délégué. « Et excusez-moi une seconde fois de plus pour mon insolence mais il se trouve qu'il est déjà bientôt la fin du cours et j'en suis fort désolé car nous n'avons pu nous présenter..Mon professeur. » déclara-t-il en s'inclinant.

«_Ce n'est..Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon,nous avons encore cours demain ainsi vous pourrez vous présenter et moi de même! » s'exclama Armand en souriant au délégué qui lui répondit en souriant aussi.

Quelques secondes plus tard,la sonnerie sonna et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires en silence avant de quitter la salle de la classe sans un mot. Armand souffla bruyamment se demandant bien dans quel établissement il était tombé. Enfin,Prieuré. Le Prieuré était un ancien monastère transformé en établissement réservé aux garçons.

Il sortit de la classe avant de se rendre dans sa chambre qui se trouvait dans le couloir des garçons de terminale. Sa chambre n'avait rien de particulier. Elle comportait un lit,une armoire,une table de chevet,un lavabo et un miroir placé au dessus du fournisseur d'eau.

Pendant ce temps,Sungmin s'était rué dans une pièce du sous-sol avant de s'y enfermer. Culpabilisant à cause de ses nombreux pêchés,le jeune garçon avait l'impression d'entendre la voix du seigneur lui ordonnant de se châtier pour le pêché qu'il venait de commettre. Le garçon déséquilibré retira sa chemise nerveusement avant de prendre le fouet que Monseigneur Jung utilisait pour les punir et de se frapper le torse avec. A chaque coup,il sentait sa peau se déchirer,se fissurer,des morceaux de peau s'accrochant même au fouet et des tâches de sang aller contre le mur. A force,il ne criait plus;à force,il ne gémissait plus n'osant pas se plaindre car il savait qu'il avait pêché. Alors qu'il allait s'infliger un énième coup,il sentit une main caresser les plaies de son dos et il se retourna vivement. C'était Donghae qui le fixait d'un regard noir. Il poussa Sungmin contre le mur avant de l'embrasser brutalement alors que le plus petit gémissait à travers le baiser à cause des plaies de son dos qui s'étaient ré-ouvertes à cause du choc. Sungmin se laissait faire,sachant qu'il devait laisser son ami assouvir ses pulsions où sinon il deviendrait dangereux. Le plus vieux ne contrôlait plus ses gestes et griffa Sungmin en lui retirant son pantalon alors que celui-ci le regardait faire en ayant les larmes aux yeux,désolé que son ami ne puisse pas contrôler ses pulsions sexuelles et sachant très bien que ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire était interdit selon la parole du Seigneur. Sungmin se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à sang lorsque Donghae le pénétra brutalement. Il n'avait même pas sentit son ami le soulever tellement absorbé par ses pensées.

«_ Je suis tellement désolé..Pardonne-moi..par pitié..» souffla le plus grand dans l'oreille du plus petit alors que celui-ci pleurait en silence.

«_ Que pensez vous de la sexualité? »

Les élèves sursautèrent tous en entendant le dernier mot et Daniel eut un léger sourire moqueur avant d'interroger un garçon qui avait levé le doigt.

«_Oui..»

«_Choi Siwon mon professeur .» répondit celui-ci en souriant.

«_ Et bien donnes-nous ton avis sur la sexualité Siwon..»

«_ La sexualité émane de la parole de Dieu dés la création et cela dans un contexte précis qui est le mariage mon professeur. Le mariage où l'union de l'homme et de sa femme s'accomplit en obéissance au commandement divin d'être féconds,de multiplier,de remplir et d'assujettir la terre. La bible recommande la sexualité dans le mariage en disant "Ne vous privez pas l'un de l'autre si ce n'est d'un commun accord.»

Le dit Choi Siwon avait dit cela sans même bafouer,comme s'il avait appris ce texte par coeur et Armand resta béat quelques minutes avant de se reprendre.

«_ Bien..Je vois..»

«_Par contre mon professeur sans vouloir vous manquez de respect en vous coupant la parole ainsi,la parole de Dieu condamne le libertinage sexuel qui cause la perte de million de vies dans le monde suite aux avortements,maladies sexuellement transmissibles,crimes passionnels et autres. C'est pourquoi il est écrit dans la bible "Le corps n'est pas pour l'indipucité. Celui qui s'attache à la prostituée est un seul corps avec elle. Fuyez l'indipucité car votre corps est le temple du Saint-Esprit" .»

Donghae qui écoutait attentivement sentit ses mains qui commençaient légèrement à trembler alors que Siwon continuait son explication.

«_ La débauche amène la souillure,les mensonges,les remords,les dissimulations et elle enfante d'autres pêchés tel que l'avortement utilisé comme moyen de cacher l'acte commis. Dieu juge les impudiques et adultères et...»

«_ ASSEZ! » le coupa Donghae en se levant brutalement faisant tourner les têtes vers lui. « Dieu a dit que la sexualité figurait dans le plan de l'Éternel et qu'elle devait être honorée de tous!.»

«_ Lorsqu'il s'agit de mariage.» le reprit Siwon.

«_ Lorsqu'il s'agit de mariage..? » questionna Donghae avant de rigoler avec un rire assez effrayant qui était plutôt dû à la folie. « Et pour les homosexuels? Qu'en est-il? Qu'est-ce que Dieu dit?»

«_La bible nous dit constamment que l'activité homosexuelle est un pêché ainsi que Monseigeur Jung et les soeurs du Prieuré L'homosexualité est le résultat de la négation et de la désobéissance envers une personne persévère dans le pêché et l'incrédulité,la Bible nous dit que Dieu "lui laisse faire" des pêchés encore plus mauvais et dépravés afin de lui montrer la futilité et le désespoir de la vie sans Dieu et les pêcheurs n'iront pas au royaume de Dieu .» expliqua Siwon avant de souffler car il manquait presque d'air.

«_Bien! .» s'écria Armand préférant stopper le débat. « Nous allons nous arrêter pour le moment et commencer vos parchemins pour la cérémonie du pardon. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur le pardon? »

Cette fois un élève que le professeur jugea de grand leva la main.

«_ Ou..Oui?»

«_Je m'appelle Shim Changmin mon professeur. Je peux dire que les crimes séparent les hommes de leur Dieu,les pêchés cachent aux humains la face du seigneur et l'empêchent de l'écouter. Etre pardonné des pêchés et en être délivré apporte la paix du coeur et de la joie de vivre en harmonie avec le père céleste. Il y a des personnes qui choisissent délibérément de vivre dans le désordre,prétendant être libres de faire ce qu'elles veulent cependant quiconque se livre au pêché est esclave du pêché..Selon le Seigneur. »

«_Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec la parole du Seigneur? .»

«_ Bien évidemment mon professeur car tout ce que dit le Seigneur est bon pour nous,ses disciples.»

«_Et si le Seigneur décide de vous tuer? » questionna Armand en faisant les cents pas dans la classe.

«_ Le Seigneur ne nous tue pas,il nous ôte la vie. Soit parce que nous avons commis trop de pêchés,soit parce que nous avons trop souffert soit parce que nous avons accomplis notre devoir sur terre. Si le Seigneur le veut,c'est que c'est bien pour nous et pour les Hommes.»

«_ C'est ton avis?»

«_ C'est ce qu'on m'a appris,ici,au Prieuré mon professeur.» déclara Changmin sans même se douter qu'Armand le prenait plus pour un fou qu'autre chose.


End file.
